


fox cub

by whichlights



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Kevin Day Deserves Nice Things, Late Night Conversations, Post-Canon, nora didnt love him enough so hes mine now, wymack is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Kevin is graduating in one week. Wymack finds him in the court hitting a raven target over and over again.





	fox cub

“Should have known I’d find you here.”

Kevin turned his head to look at Wymack- his father -entering the stadium doors.

Of course Wymack should have known Kevin would be here, in Foxhole Court, racket in hand and dressed in light gear, hitting balls at a target he’d taped to the wall. His target was a very wrinkled and beaten picture of a raven.

Kevin darted up to grab his target, crumpling it into a paper ball. If Wymack found that suspicious, he didn’t raise an eyebrow. “Matt said he couldn’t find you,” Wymack continued.

“Andrew knew I was here.”

“Andrew wasn’t answering his phone.”

Kevin shrugged. “That sounds like an Andrew problem.”

Wymack walked to half court. “So. You’re graduating in a week. Going pro. How does it feel?”

Kevin tossed his racket from one hand to another. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“I never thought I’d graduate from anywhere other than Edgar Allen. I’ve been a Fox for… four years now? And it still doesn’t seem real I’m going to graduate one.” Kevin shrugged awkwardly. This wasn’t a conversation to have with his coach.

“You were there for a lot longer than four years. It makes sense you’d think about it and what it used to be to you.”

Maybe it was a conversation to have with his father.

Wymack held out his hand, and Kevin wordlessly dropped the paper ball into it. Wymack smoothed out the paper and put it back on the wall. The rumpled raven seemed to be challenging him.

Wymack dug into his ever present sports bag and pulled out a bottle. “I really shouldn’t enable you, but better here than somewhere where no one can keep an eye on you.”

Kevin wordlessly took the bottle, took a swig, made a face at the taste, and scooped up the Exy ball. With a grunt and more force than was strictly necessary, he lobbed the ball straight into the Raven’s face. It looked horribly pathetic with wrinkles all over it.

Wymack didn’t say anything, so Kevin kept at it, over and over again, alternating hands until he was out of vodka in the bottle and he just threw the ball with his hand at the raven.

The poor, battered piece of paper fluttered to the ground, the tape finally giving out. Wymack went to pick it up and stuffed it in his pocket.

“You’re a Fox,” he said simply. “I keep telling you assholes this, and you never seem to believe me.”

Kevin nodded slowly. “I won’t be a Fox in another week,” he reminded his father and himself.

“You’re always a Fox. And I’ll still be here to remind you of that.”

Kevin blinked. “Thanks… dad.”

It felt strange. It felt okay.

“Alright… son.”

Definitely not.

“I liked it better when you called me asshole.”

“Alright, asshole.” Wymack walked back to the doors and Kevin felt a twinge of disappointment as Wymack left. Then he realized Wymack had probably expected him to follow. He started jogging forward, but Wymack was already coming back out, holding a racket and strapping on a helmet.

“Most dads play baseball with their kids,” Wymack said. "We never... did that."

“I hate baseball.”

“I know. So we can play something else. Quick game of Exy?”

“You’re not wearing gear.”

“Then don’t hit me.”

Kevin grinned at the challenge. “Alright.”

They flipped a coin for who got possession first, two strikers and an open goal, first to 10 points, and they started their game at 1:47 a.m.

It was fast. It was fierce. It was friendly. Kevin swore loudly on some of the goals Wymack made, and he got in far more, but he was laughing from the alcohol working its way through his system and the giant grin on Wymack's face when Kevin won the skirmish, 4 to 10, and with a smile so wide he felt his face was going to split open he said, "Again."

So they did it again. And again. And again.

At 3:53 a.m., Kevin Day gave a giant yawn and Wymack grabbed his racket from him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Back to your dorm, kiddo. Even Andrew would start to get worried if you stayed out any later.”

“He has Neil, he’s fine.” Kevin rubbed his eyes as they walked towards Wymack's car. “Hey, are we okay?”

Wymack paused. “Why do you ask?”

“I’m tired. And drunk. We're... not a normal family. But I'm your son. And I want to be. Are we okay?”

Wymack tightened his grip on Kevin’s shoulder. “Yes, we’re okay. Now no more feelings before sunrise, or I'll sign you up for a marathon.”

\---

There was a knock on the door. Neil looked over at Andrew from his side of the beanie bag chair in front of their TV. The movie on the screen had been forgotten a while ago, with them just enjoying each other’s closeness.

“Kevin has a key,” Neil said. “Are we expecting anyone?”

Andrew stood up wordlessly and opened the door. It was Wymack, propping up a sleeping Kevin. Kevin's head rested on Wymack's shoulder, and at Andrew's partially interested expression, he just snipped, “Are you going to help me with this great lug or not?”

Neil stood up. “What happened?”

“Nothing. He tired himself out.”

Andrew rolled his eyes. “And you watched after him?”

“Of course.”

After a few seconds, Andrew let Wymack in, and Neil helped him drag Kevin to the couch. Wymack threw one of the shitty blankets thrown around the living room on top of him.

“I’ll be leaving now.” Wymack did as he said.

Andrew and Neil went back to their movie. 

\---

In the morning, Kevin went to buy Wymack a card to give him at graduation. It had a cartoon fox on it, and it advertised "You'll always be my dad."

Kevin thought it was ridiculously childish. He signed it "your fox cub."

He was being ridiculously childish. 

(Allison started a bet on which of them would cry first when Kevin gave Wymack the card.)

(It was Wymack.)

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands come cry w me about my boy


End file.
